Echoes in the Long Morning
by Snowmen in the Closet
Summary: Ayame is a girl who works at a bar. The day akuma attack the bar is the day her life changes. She is asked to join the order. Guess who she meets there? Yu Kanda, her cousin whom she hasn't seen in years. Join her as she discovers secrets buried in the depths of her mind. Secrets she herself never thought possible. Rated T just in case. This follows the anime.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey, guys! This is my fist fanfic, I hope you like it!

Prologue

"I'll have another shot" slurs the drunken man in front of me. I oblige silently, pouring him what has to be his sixth- or was it seventh?- shot.

"I don't get what a pretty girl like you is doing working at a bar like this. I'd rather see you dancing on a stage with some other showgirls" he rambles.

" Just piss off and enjoy your drink, sir" I reply, annoyed.

"Aya~me... Don't forget about customer seeeeeerviiiice~!" Yells Bill from the back room. I take a deep breath and smile brightly. It isn't fake, not like it used to be, but I wouldn't call it sincere either. The drunk man, around his mid twenties with a thick build, smiles idiotically as he tries to mimic me.

Suddenly an enraged man storms into the bar. He approaches the idiot smiling and picks him up by his shirt collar. I jump in surprise when the door slams into the walls by the force of him opening it. I scowl and berate myself. Quit being so skittish, it isn't going to get you anywhere. Even though this small bar is on the outskirts of Vegas, it's always fairly empty so violence isn't constantly a threat. Once in a while there were the crazy psycho guys, but just because this bar is small doesn't mean it doesn't mean it doesn't have security.

Then again, could I really call it security? It's really only one skilled guy hired a year ago. His hair is blond, a vibrant blond on the brink of being yellow. Like mine, his eyes are blue. But unlike mine his are the blue you'd see during a summer afternoon on a cloudless day. I envy his eyes, they always twinkle in amusement. It's like he knows something we don't and finds humour in our ignorance.

Contrary to his friendly appearance, he doesn't interact with the staff that much. Well, more like he avoids interacting with me and it really gets on my nerves sometimes. He acts like a normal person with everyone else. He jokes. He flirts. He lounges around. He may be talkative, but all we really know about him is his name. Jesse.

But when there's a whiff of danger, Jesse's all business. There is no smirk on his face and there isn't any twinkle in his eyes.

Jesse lazily gets up from the lounge seat and walks up to the two men. He grabs the enraged man's wrist; the one holding the idiot who stopped smiling. "We don't tolerate violence here. Kindly let go of this man." He says calmly.

"Bastard, you can't tell me what to do!" Shouts the man to Jessie. I look at the drunk man, and he looks back at me. His eyes are pleading me to do something fast. I can tell that he's never been in a situation like this before. All the while, the enraged man does let go of him but only to throw a punch at Jessie. I find it ironic how he said he wouldn't be ordered around yet he still let's go of this poor man.

The man throws punch after punch at Jessie, all of which he dodges. I know Jessie'll be alright, who I'm worrying about is the drunk man. I ask him if he wants some water to which he answers yes. I grab a glass and fill it up to the brim in water.

As I'm walking over to give the poor man some water, I realize too late that the mad bastard has noticed me. I don't know what's wrong with this guy, but he charges straight at me with his fist raised up to punch. By instinct I drop the glass of water to shield my face. I expect the glass to shatter, I expect the water to spill, I expect to hear some sort of clatter but I hear nothing except some sort of whooshing noise. I don't even feel the punch hit me.

What?

I open my eyes slowly, not knowing that I closed them. Cautiously, I lower my arms. By this point Bill, my boss, comes out from the back room to see what all the ruckus is about. I don't know what he sees but it cannot be what I'm seeing. I must be going crazy. I blink my eyes a few times to make sure what I saw isn't just my imagination.

There, right in front of me, a few thin metal pieces are floating. They're rectangular and engraved with lines and shapes. On a closer look, they look like cards from a deck. Not only are they floating but they're forming a shield in front of me, blocking the mad bastard's fist from hitting me. I look down to see what happened to the glass of water and see it perfectly upright, not a single drop of water spilled. More of these strange cards are holding it up. Slowly, the cards lift the glass and pass it to the man now slumped on the floor. I wonder if he'll remember what happened tonight. Surely he can't be that drunk.

The mad bastard- that name just stuck- pulls his fist back and cradles it in his arms. He yelps in pain and mutters other sounds of pain under his breath.

The cards all float together now that their "tasks" are completed. They arrange themselves into a neat deck and land in front of me. As they're doing so, they revert back into normal and ordinary cards. Looking at the cards closely I notice something I hadn't before. Are those my cards? I brought a deck to work today... Could it be them?

My thoughts are interrupted by Jesse as he clears his throat and says, "Well, I think you should be leaving now," he gestures the door to the mad bastard. He leaves silently while looking a bit dumbfounded. I can't blame him, I think we're all a bit surprised.

Jesse's words are followed by Bill's laughter. I don't know why he's laughing but he manages to break the tension. He starts joking about how serious Jesse can act and Jesse and him start joking and having a light conversation.

I feel a pang of sadness in my chest. Why is it that I can't be that close to him? He really is cute and funny and easy to talk to... Except he won't talk to me!

"Well, look at the time! I think we should be leaving now too!" Calls Bill's cheerful voice. He's right. The clock points to a little after 1 in the morning. I can also feel fatigue setting in my body. If everyone else didn't see the whole event happening with me, I would've thought that I dreamed it.

I awkwardly pick up the cards and hold them up so everyone can see them. "Um... So what should we do with the cards?" I ask.

"They're yours, aren't they? Keep them." says Jesse looking at me straight in the eyes. I don't think he's ever looked me in the eyes like that before. He says it nonchalantly, but his blue eyes just look so familiar for a second. Not that they aren't already, I've seen them enough times, but it makes me feel as if I have a connection with him. Just as fast as he looked at me, he looked away. I look away as well as I make my way to the back room.

My bag is placed on top of the many cluttered boxes here. This room is different from the rest of the bar. The walls aren't a dark silver gray but a welcoming pale green. The lights aren't flashing strobes but emit a warm golden light. The air doesn't taste of alcohol but of the tastelessness that actual air is. The room's soundproofed as well, so it's like a getaway from the business of the bar. No wonder Bill likes to hang out here.

I grab my bag and wait. Bill comes out of the back room moments later with the keys in his hands.

"Ready to go, Ayame?" Bill asks me. I give a nod and we both leave the bar together. Sometime when we were at the back, Jesse must have left since Bill locks up the bar for the night as if it was empty. We head for his car and I breathe in the fresh air. It's quite a relief after smelling alcohol for the past few hours.

There are few streetlights on and their light casts an eerie glow over the road and onto the car. We reach the car and I can hear the beeping noise it makes to indicate that the doors are open. I slide into my seat as Bill starts the car.

The car rolls into the deserted street and lit up buildings soon become an actual sandy desert. I think about how grateful I am to Bill. He's acted as a father figure to me. While my sister's off to University and my parents are dead, Bill's been there for me and taken care of me. He's my neighbour and the one who hooked me up with this job. Living near Vegas and trying to find a job for an underage teen that doesn't mean dancing shamelessly is hard.

Bill overlooked the fact that I'm only sixteen and offered me the job. I come here after school to work and leave late at night. Of course, Bill drives me home and now it's become a routine.

The roads in Nevada are long and while a normal person would've been lulled to sleep by the car's constant motion, not a wink of sleep comes to me. We pull in to a driveway tens of minutes later. We both get out of the car silently. The car doors quietly close and you can once again hear a beeping sound.

"Well, I bid you goodnight, my little princess!" Bill exclaims dramatically with an arm sweeping motion.

"Goodnight to you too, Bill" I say to him. There cannot be a person on Earth more dramatic than he acts sometimes.

Our houses are next to each other so I can easily see him walk up to his front door as I'm doing the same thing. At the same time both of our keys jingle while opening the door.

After another long and boring day I'm more than glad to practically pass out on my bed. It's really weird how I've never been able to fall asleep in a car but once you've gotten me in bed, I'm out like a light.

The next few days are normal but I've made a habit to take my special cards around with me everywhere I go. To school (where I don't have many friends) and to work. Not to mention that it's in my hands 24/7 at home.

There's been an unusual increase in our amount of customers recently. I don't get why though because this isn't a big attraction. My cards haven't once turned all weapon like again- no matter how many times I've tried to make it go like that.

Today, there's been more customers than ever. They all seem to leer at me. Faces with similar expressions always angled toward me. Nevertheless, they were customers and I gave them their drinks at the counter with a smile plastered on my face.

One of the customers, a particularly nasty one, grabs my wrist forcefully as I hand him his drink. On instinct I jerk back in alarm but soon find out that he isn't intending to let go when he tightens his hold.

Suddenly he transforms into this grotesque... thing. Before I knew, most of the other occupants of the bar turned into monsters as well. They were identical and black and gray. Their faces look like masks. They also have these spikes protruding from various places in their bodies. This spikes are thick and have holes in them. Curious, they look like gun barrels.

These monsters don't have arms which makes me realize that no one's holding my own arm in place. Still, I can't move my arm away. I can't even move my body. I'm frozen. I've never felt fear like this. Fear that clutches onto me and holds me in place. My muscles are stiff and so is my spine. I'm suddenly reminded of a time when I was younger, I got called in the principal's office for the fact that I broke a rule. I was scared then but it doesn't even begin to compare with what I'm feeling now.

With all the strength I can muster, I suck in a deep breath and let it out in a blood curling scream. I hope someone hears me. They better. Even if Bill is listening to his iPod in the back room, he'll surely hear me... Right? What about Jesse? He'll hear me for sure.

The monsters advance on me. Pointing those gun like things at me, some type of purple light emanates from them. Are the guns charging?

Surprisingly, the monsters turn around. In horror I realize that that isn't a good thing. One demon shoots purple bullets toward the still human customers. My knees give out and I fall to the floor. I widen my eyes and automatically my hands reach up to cover my wide open mouth.

One of the purple bullets had hit a frequent customer. But no, he was more than that. He's a middle aged man with a heart of gold. His wife had died years ago so he lives alone and visits this bar quite often.

While I was younger and my sister used to work here instead of me, he always kept an eye on me since my sister couldn't leave me home alone. He is the one who taught me how to play poker and all sorts of other card games. Eventually I also learned how to gamble.

Now, I can slowly see the life leaving his body as black stars appear all over his body.

"No!" I yell. I scramble up to my feet and race towards the unfortunate people. Screams soon fill the place as more purple bullets shoot out of the monsters.

Most of the people here are people I've gotten to know over the span of my life here at this bar. To see them all hurt is crushing my heart. I stand before the monsters and spread my arms out. No. I will protect them. Even if it costs me my life.

Why does this always happen to me. My parents are dead. My sister doesn't care. And now those who do care are being taken away from me.

Bill is still in the back room. Good, I think, let him stay where it's safe. But where's Jesse? The thought's soon pushed out of my mind as their guns are charging up again. This time they point at me and don't turn away. I close my eyes and wait for the impact.

The impact doesn't come. Seriously? This is the second time this week. First the punch that was supposed to hit me but never did and now this. Wow. Not that I mind that it didn't hit me. I'm grateful.

I feel wind whipping my midnight blue hair all around. I open my eyes, but they sting from the force of the wind. Once the wind stops, everything goes still and quiet.

Finally I can open my eyes properly only to see a man with black slicked back hair and one strand of hair sticking out. He wears a black and white uniform with a sort of cross on it. His right arm looks like metal. It resembles a weapon. Could that be the source of the wind?

"Hello, I'm Suman Dark. I'm an exorcist. Would you like to join the Black Order?"

A/N: Hi there, fanfiction readers! How did I do? Would you please sacrifice a moment of your precious time to review and comment on my story? It would mean the world to me. I'm not much of an experienced writer so constructive criticism would help. But please, no flames. Those might ruin the sorry excuse of a self esteem that i managed to make in the past few years (jk, jk :D) Should I continue this? I was planning on making it a long fanfic, but I guess it works as a oneshot.

- Le Chat Noir


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Oh. My. Gosh. Let me just say that I never expected getting 3 followers, 2 favourites and 2 reviews this fast. I mean, I just posted up the prologue! Still you have no idea how long I was jumping up and down yelling "Yay!" and " Hallelujah!" over and over again. I want to thank fullmetal96100 for being my FIRST reviewer and favouriter. Also rini24, animefreakv23 the beast, iluvhamster and TheBlackBloodPrincess for reviewing, favouriting and/or following my story. Thank you so much. Seriously, if I could, I would find you and I would hug you (in a totally not creepy-stalker way).

By the way, a shuriken is a ninja star. I just found it cooler to say "Shuriken" ;)

Chapter 1

"Innocence Activate!" I yell, thrusting my hand upwards. My metal bracelet enlarges to become a sharp shuriken. It slides off my wrist and falls into place in my hand. "Guilty Jacks!" I shout. The shuriken is made out of a deck of metal cards and all four jacks start to glow. Not only that, but the men on those specific cards start to smile wickedly.

I sling the shuriken towards the enemy. Akuma. There's not a lot of them and they're only level twos, so I know I can take this on by myself. I call out to the finder helping me, "Hey, don't worry, I got this one. Just take the innocence somewhere safe."

My shuriken starts circling itself around an akuma at an unbelievable speed but not slicing it. This is because the attack "Guilty Jacks" attacks the akuma mentally, not physically. One by one, as the shuriken circles an akuma, it explodes.

Guilty Jacks is an attack that finds the guilt and remorse the soul inside the akuma carries. It brings out its sadness but also gives the soul hope and power. The power is fleeting but it's enough for the soul to break free of the akuma's body and finally rest in peace.

The shuriken whips back to me as I hold out my hand. Kind of like a boomerang. I call out my next and most frequently used attack, "Royal Annihilation". With that I charge forward before jumping off to be level with the akuma. _Here comes the fun part_, I think to myself. I slice the akuma in half and watch it blow up. A grin slowly spreads across my face. Yep, it most definitely is the fun part.

Akuma after akuma I cut in half and once they're all destroyed, I jump back on the ground. My anti akuma weapon shrinks itself into a miniature shuriken around my wrist, making it resemble a bracelet. Piece of cake, I think. I skip to the finder waiting on the sidelines. Toma is his name.

"The job's done! What's my next assignment?" I ask him.

"There are some affairs that branch leader Reni wants to discuss with you. So you can just head back to the North America Branch." He says.

"What kind of affairs?" I ask. Seems like I'm full of questions today.

"I have no idea" he replies.

I look at him for a while just lost in my world of questions. What could she possibly want to talk to me about? Well, guess I won't find out till I get there.

"Then, come on! We have to get there fast!" Who knows, maybe she'll have some candy for me there too. My mouth can't help but water at that thought and my eyes get a certain twinkle. Oh, and I guess I'm curious as to what she wants to talk about as well.

* * *

"Hey there, Reni!" I say cheerfully as I enter her office. Reni is the Director of the North American Branch of the Black Order. I've been staying at this branch for over a year now but only up until recently was I able to go out and fight akuma. The innocence in my cards were weaponized soon after Suman introduced me to everyone here. For most of my stay here, the others wouldn't let me get into dangerous situations. I've been training and getting to know how to control my innocence ever since it got weaponized. I was pissed when they wouldn't let me go but they said it was to protect me.

_"Ayame, I know you want to fight. I understand. It's what all exorcist's live for, but we're losing more exorcists everyday and we can't afford to lose you and let you risk your life before we're absolutely certain you're ready." Reni sighed, I knew what she was saying made sense but now I was an exorcist. It's my job to fight. I can't just forget what they did to the bar. To my friends._

_"Just train for now, you'll be ready in no time." This time it was my turn to sigh. She does have a point. I decided to bid my time and become stronger before going out to the battlefield.__  
_  
"Hello, Ayame. How was your mission?" She asks me.

I reply with a nonchalant, "Not bad."

"Well, Ayame, how would you like to come to headquarters with me? It's a visit that's long overdue for you."

If I was chewing gum right now, or if anything was in my mouth, I would have choked. Really?! I'm finally going to headquarters? Of course I'd like to!

"Good, then it's settled. We'll be leaving tomorrow morning," Oh, did I say that out loud? Oh well. "There's a meeting at Headquarters. General Cross has finally returned after disappearing for four years and a group of exorcists have finally come back after a battle in Noah's Ark: Allen Walker, Lenalee Lee, Yu Kanda, Arystar Krory, Chaoji Han, and Lavi Bookman. I'm going to be there to discuss what to do next. I'd like you to come along because you should finally get to know your comrades, no? Well then, go get packed. I'll see you in the morning."

See, if she were to tell all that a few months ago, I wouldn't have understood what she was talking about. General Cross? Never heard of him. He disappeared? I didn't know. Noah's Ark? All I know is that's it's what carried all the animals once.

I guess since she told me to leave I won't be getting any candy. I pout. Aw, I really wanted some. You'll never find someone with a sweeter tooth than mine.

I stroll out of the room, happily humming to myself. I'm going to headquarters~ I'm going to headquarters~. Nothing could ruin my happy mood. I go over what she said in my head: _... a group of exorcists have finally come back after a battle in Noah's Ark: Allen Walker, Lenalee Lee, Yu Kanda, Arystar Krory, Chaoji Han, and Lavi Bookman._

I stop walking. Hell, I stop moving altogether. Did she say Yu Kanda? No... It can't be him. Can it? My eyes begin to water just thinking of him. Damn it, don't get so emotional. I'm glad no one else is in this dark hallway with me. My pride would be shattered.

The walk to my room is silent. As it should be, since I'm alone. But no, it's more. I refuse to even think of much right now in fear of my thoughts turning to him. Even while packing all my belongings I'm silent. No words and no thoughts.

Yu Kanda. It's a common name. There's no need to act all weird over just hearing the _name_. In no time am I back to my normal self.

Oh no, I think, I need to say bye to the science department. Most of the time not spent training was spent at the science department. They teach me all sorts of stuff. Now I know enough to actually work there. Or so they say. I sometimes even act as their assistant.

Somehow thinking of the science department makes me think about Suman. I haven't talked to him in a long while. He left shortly after taking me here. I still haven't thanked him. I hope he's alright.

My stomach growls in hunger. Oh, I guess I should go get dinner. Humph, if Reni gave me some candy maybe I wouldn't be as hungry. At the cafeteria, I make sure to get a LOT of desert. Cakes, cookies, candy... Mmmm... Yum. I also grab some soba and sweet pepper tempura. I can never go without them, since they're my favorite foods.

I wonder if Yu still likes soba, I muse. And then I freeze. If I think about him, I'll miss him and that'll cause me to break down crying.

I eat lunch with some other scientists, telling them about the good news. Although they're as happy as I am to see me go to HQ, I can tell they don't want me to leave. Some part of me doesn't either. I have a feeling that once I enter HQ, the comfortable feel-at-home feeling I have here will be gone.

Time has passed by quickly and now it's morning. I grab my belongings and rush to meet Reni at the gates. "Ready to go?" She asks me.  
I give her an eager nod with a certain glow in my eyes.

We take a carriage ride to the port where we'll take a boat to Europe. Europe... Wow. I can't imagine it, I'm going to go to Britain. I'm going to go to Headquarters. I'm going to see Yu. Yes, I thought about him. I do miss him. When was the last time I talked to him? Ten years ago, I believe. He was not only my cousin but my childhood friend. To think that I might see him soon...

But what if it's not him? I can't get such high hopes. Then whatever, I should just put up a brave face and deal with it accordingly.

I wonder what the other exorcists are like. I hope they're not stuck up and mean. I fiddle with my shuriken bracelet. It's something I started doing since last year every time I'm nervous.

In no time are Reni and I on the boat. Unfortunately I realize that boats aren't my thing. In only a couple minutes I find out that I get seasick easily. I spend my entire trip hanging my arms on the railing and trying to stop the swaying motion of the boat. Man, this was supposed to be a trip I could enjoy.

Renny comes onto the deck with some medicine for me. She has a sympathetic smile on her face. Wait. There's more than that on her face. She seems kind of guilty. I can't help but wonder why. She hands me the medicine and before I can question her, she starts talking.

"Guess what? It seems that that Allen Walker kid can make us a gate to take us to headquarters immediately." She said lightly.

I process this slowly, "Does that mean we could've been there days ago without me living in this torturous hell of a boat?" I ask. My eyebrows twitch.

"Correct. Now follow me. The gate is supposed to appear in my room." She says as she starts walking towards the door that leads away from the deck. I take one last look longingly at the railing which I had been clutching for the last three days as if my life depended on it. Technically, in my point of view it did because the seasickness was killing me. I hope I didn't kill some marine life with my puke. Gosh, that's gross. Can that really happen? I'm sorry poor fishies.

Reni's room is much like my own. Not that I go into mine much since I can't sleep on this wretched death boat. Just as she said, a few minutes later a gate does appear. Well, I assume it's a gate since this is where it's supposed to come and it looks like the work of an exorcist.

We look at each other simultaneously, nod and then step in. The inside of the ark kind of surprises me. It looks like a greek village. Or maybe I'm just saying that because of the white colour of the buildings. The whole place is slanting upwards (or downwards if you think about it) and at the very top lies a white tower. This place is nice, peaceful. It's very bright and sunny here, although I'm curious as to what happens at night. Does it stay like this? The sunshiny light? Or does the moon come out and bathe the city in its silvery glory?

There's a piece of paper with a drawn arrow on it. It points to the left and so we follow. After quite a few arrows, there's another door with a sign that says "Headquarters" on it. My heart starts to beat faster. This will be where my life will change. I mean, it changed when I got to the North American branch but now... The foreboding feeling I had before comes back. My life will seriously turn around. And I know I won't be able to go back. Somehow I have a feeling I don't have a choice, as if this was all planned out for me. Aw man, I think too much. I'm gonna have the time of my life here!

Reni opens the door and holds it open for me to go in first. I smile at her nervously before exiting the ark and entering my new home. Wow. It's similar to the North American branch in areas such as colour and the general way it's decorated but unlike that branch, headquarters seems more elegant. The ceilings are high vaulted and the elevator seems very developed.

"Oh good, you guys made it" says an official sounding voice. I turn in the direction of said voice to see a man in a white Black Order uniform. He also wears a white beret. In his hand he carries a clipboard. That's not all he has in his hands, there's a cup of coffee in his hands as well. It's surprisingly cute and absolutely out of place with everything at Headquarters. His hair is long and up to his shoulders with a black colour. Only this black has the slightest of a blue tinge. His hair is unlike my own. Mine i sup to my waist and straight while his only goes down to his neck and curves out at the end.

"The meeting will start soon, Reni, so you can come with me," he says and then turns to me with an apologetic expression, "Unfortunately, the meeting is for higher-ups only and includes classified information, so you can't come. That's alright, I'll get..." He looks around the room before grabbing the second closest person and pushing him closer, "Johnny here to show you to your new room!"

I don't get why he didn't pick the closest person, but I can hear him mutter to himself, "I can't let Bak-chan take her to her room... It's too close to my precious Lenalee's room..." The Beret Man leads Reni away from me. Huh.. He didn't introduce himself. I guess I didn't either.

"Sorry, that's Komui Lee. He's the Head Chief of the Black Order. He's got a lot on his mind, all with Leverier showing up. Introducing himself probably slipped his mind." Says the guy named Johnny. It's like he read my thoughts. I find it adorable that he apologized for him. He's cute in a nerdy type of way. Aww, I just want to pinch his cheeks. "I'm Johnny Gill, a member of the science division!" At this he holds out his hand.

I smile before replying, "Nice to meet you, Johnny. I'm Ayame Tsukino" I have to move one of the bags I'm carrying from one arm to the other so I can shake his outstretched hand. His hands are soft, while mine must be calloused from holding on to the boat railings so tightly.

I've introduced myself and shook his hand, but I don't take the initiative to start a conversation. Sometimes I hate how shy I can be.

_Oh come on, you were yourself with everyone from North America's Branch_, my inner voice tells me.

_Yeah? Well, that was after weeks of getting to know them_, my second voice argues.

Johnny scratches his head, slightly messing up his hair which is tied into two low pigtails (?) that puff out, and then says, "I don't really know if you have an assigned room... But there's one free next to Lenalee's! I'll show you to that one!" He starts walking ahead before I can nod.

He had interrupted my thoughts but now my thoughts wander to an important task I have to do before I can sit back and relax in my room. First and foremost, I have to find out if Yu is really here. And if he is, I have to see him.

"U-um, before that..." I start but falter. I repeat it with more strength in my voice. "Before that, do you know if there's someone named Yu Kanda here at Headquarters? He should, " and I say 'should' since I really don't know what he looks like now, "have a hair colour similar to mine and a rotten attitude."

"Kanda? Yeah! He's at the infirmary right now," Infirmary? Don't tell me he got himself hurt. That idiot. "I can take you th..." At that moment someone taps him on the shoulder and talks to him quietly. I hear words such as Lab 5 and the Egg. "... Or I can show you how to get there!" I nod and he gives me the directions. With that he waves bye to me and runs towards the person waiting for him.

My heart thumps loudly in my chest. I haven't realized how much I was longing for a familiar face. From back when I was a kid. Back when my parents were alive. Back when life was good.

Finally I reach my desired destination, the only thing separating me from Yu is this door. With that thought in mind, I swing the door to the nursery open.

"Yu!" I call out in joy.

A/N: Did you guys like it? I hope you did. Comment and tell me what you think (or inform me of any mistakes)! I'm hungry... I'll have some ice cream now! (Even though that certainly won't satisfy my hunger but mmmm... ICE CREAM...) When I finish this story, I'll give everyone who read it imaginary ice cream to celebrate! But before that, I'll need to know your favourite flavor! Why don't you tell me in the comments? Along with your merry reviews!

Le Chat Noir


End file.
